Fade to Grey
by bombshellblonde318
Summary: Its when you know you've found the perfect person. The whole world goes grey and its just you and them.  Austin/Justin slash rated M for later chapters
1. The Talk

**Hey Fanfiction! So unfortunately I only discovered Ugly Betty through re-runs on tv guide channel. The character Justin intrigued me and I really wanted too write something for him, because I was not happy with the say the show kind of gave him a storyline righy as the show was ending. So I'm re-writing his storyline :) Hope you like it, It starts with a continuation of the no more braces party for Betty. **

*ding dong*

"Justin can you get that?"

"Sure mom." I said and headed towards the door. I couldn't have been more shocked to find Austin standing on the other side.

"Hey..." Austin said. Oh my god he looked like a wounded puppy. I just wanted to hold him and make him feel better... Snap out of it Justin! So i stepped into the door alcove of ours and shut the door behind me.

"Hey." I couldn't look away from his beautiful face.

"I got your messages...all of them." He said blushing.

"Yeah sorry if I went a little overboard with them."

"Dont be sorry." He said softly. "Really. I'm glad you called. We do need to talk about what happened."

I looked at my shoes and said "Okay."

"Do you mind of I ask you something?"

"Not at all." I responded. "Ask me anything."

"When you kissed her on stage...what was it like?" He asked. I looked up

"A stage kiss." I answered honestly.

"Did it...excite you?" He asked a little braver.

"No." I said. "It was impersonal. I didn't feel anything."

Austin went silent and just nodded.

"How about you?" I asked, referring to when I caught Austin kissing our co-star after the show.

"Honestly." He said. "I just kept checking to see if you saw us. I pretty much just wanted to make you feel as jealous as I felt when I saw you guys on stage."

"You were jealous?" I asked.

"Well yeah." He admitted looking me in the eyes. Still with his puppy face in place.

"I didn't want her to be your first kiss. I wanted it to be me. I just felt like ripping her off of you and kissing you myself."

"Yeah." I said. "You made that kind of obvious afterwards."

"Come here." He said, extending his hand. "Grab your coat."

I did what he asked and followed him outside and into the alley in between our house and the one next to us.

"What did you feel when I kissed you?" He asked. Stroking my hand with his thumb. I looked down adoringly at it. It felt so good.

"Well, a friend told me that when the right person kisses you, you know it. Because the whole world around you fades to grey and it's just the two of you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, blushing. "And when you kissed me, the big colorful stage around us did just that. Faded to grey. The only thing that existed in my world in that moment were you and me. It felt so right."

Austin swallowed hard.

"Thats exactly how I felt Justin. The only thing I could feel was your soft amazing lips."

I nearly melted when he said my name. His voice made it sound so sexy and beautiful.

"I'm so scared Austin." I said, beginning to tear up.

"Of me?" He asked worriedly.

"No of course not...my family." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because... I've pretty much felt different my entire life. When you kissed me I knew what that different was. I'm afraid they won't like it. What if they hate me?" Austin put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm not going to force you to come out. If thats what your worried about. I know how hard it is. I just told my parents. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to let you know how I feel about you." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Austin wiped it away.

"Hold me?" I asked." Austin nodded and pulled me into a loving, comfortable embrace. It felt so good here in his arms. It felt like home.

"I really care about you Justin." He whispered in my ear.

"I care about you too." I admitted.

"And...you know when I do come out." I continued. "If my family rejects me, it would be nice to know I have a boyfriend standing by me.

Austin pulled back.

"Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?" He asked, a giant smile plastered on his face. I smiled and blushed too.

"I believe I did." Austin smiled brighter and cupped my face in his hands, pulling me in until our lips crashed together in another world melting, fade to grey kiss. After an eternity he pulled back.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled.

"You better."

"Thank god." I said, pulling him back to me.

The other day I had never been kissed before. Now I never wanted to stop.

TBC...

**So what did you guys think? Reviews are always greatly appreciated and admired.**


	2. Discovered?

**Hello again fanfiction. Thank you guys so much for liking chapter one of this story! Hope you like this one just as much. This scene starts right after the last one left off, give or take a few minutes of conversation between the boys. **

"Justin!" I heard my mom yell from inside. I quickly pulled back from Austin.

"That's my mom!" I said, panicked. "What do we do?" Austin smiled at me and pointed me towards my front door.

"I'll make something up. Just relax babe, we're going your speed with your mom. I promise." Austin said sweetly. I smiled and blushed.

"You're the best." I said. He chuckled and opened the first of my front doors for me.

"Oh there you are Justin." Mom said. "Where were you?"

Austin stepped into the doorframe just then. Revealing that I was not alone outside.

"Oh. Hi Austin." Mom said very politely to him.

"Hello Mrs. Suarez." Austin said, just as politely as she spoke to him. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. Justin said you were having a party for Betty."

"Oh not at all. Your such a sweet boy, your always welcome here." She said, thankfully completely unsuspecting that this sweet boy just had his hands on my ass.

"I was wondering if Justin was free Saturday to hang out with me?" Austin asked my mom. Wait a minute, was he just asking her to let me go on a date?

Sly devil.

"Well of course!" Mom said, in that loud excited voice she does. "I'm glad Justin has such a good friend in you Austin."

Both Austin and I smirked at the 'Good Friend' comment. If she only knew…

"Umm mom?" I spoke up. "Is it alright if Austin stays for our little fiesta here?"

"The more the merrier!" Mom said, before walking off into the kitchen. No doubt to make him up a plate of food.

"Meet the parents time?" Austin whispered as we hung up our coats.

"Saturday night date?" I responded. Sticking out my tongue.

"Mmm don't tease." He said, staring at said tongue. I smirked and looked around real quick. Checking the perimeter.

All clear.

So I brought my lips down on his in a full, sexy, teasing kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes on Saturday?" He said.

"You better." I whispered in his ear, before turning and walking to the kitchen. Swaying my ass as I walked. I think Austin almost fell down. What ever could his eyes have been focused on?

**Saturday Night **

"God why isn't my hair co-operating!" I screamed into my mirror, while desperately trying to fix my awful horrible evil hair.

"Justin?" I jumped.

"Aunt Betty you scared me." I said, looking at her in the mirror. I didn't see her there before. She stepped into my room and came up behind me.

"Why were you talking to your hair?" She asked me curiously.

"Because its being very mean to me." I said practically pouting. Aunt Betty chuckled and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I thought you were just hanging out with Austin tonight? It's not like you have a date." She said, looking at me in the mirror.

I looked down quickly, but not quickly enough. She saw the look on my face.

"Justin?" She asked softly. "Justin please look up." I did. "Sweetie, are you and Austin dating?"

I nodded. "Tonight is our first date…"

There was a beat of silence. I turned around and stood up.

"Please don't hate me Aunt Betty." I pleaded, fighting back tears.

"Wait what?" She asked, looking genuinely shocked. "Justin I could never ever hate you. Especially for something you have no control over."

"Please don't tell anyone else." I begged, panicking now. "No one will understand."

Aunt Betty out her hands on my face and wiped away my tears.

"That's why you and Mark have become such good friends right?" She asked, dropping her hands. "Because he understands you?"

I nodded.

"Well I promise then. NO one will know until you want to tell them sweetie."

I hugged her really tight. "Thank you so much Aunt Betty."

"Your welcome." She said, pulling back. She started to leave, but stopped at the door and turned towards me.

"I love you ok kid? Everyone in this house does. No matter what." I didn't say anything in response, and she walked out.

I just told my aunt that I'm dating a guy. And she still loves me.

I turned back towards the mirror, and suddenly I'm ok with my hair.

That's got to be a sign.

*ding dong*

"Justin!" Bobby called. "Your friend Austin is here!"

Yeah right. My 'Friend'.

**Well? What did you guys think of chapter 2?**


	3. First

**Heyy guys! I really hope you are all finding this story interesting! This chapter starts at the beginning of the boys frist date. Here goes chapter 3!**

I took a deep breath and went downstairs to see Austin. I just stood on the bottom stair for and second and saw my amazing Austin smiling at me. I could live on that smile forever.

"Hey." I said. grabbing my coat.

"Hey." He said. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out the door

"Soo..." I said, stepping off the steps of my front porch. "Where are we going?"

"There's a showing of _West Side Story_ in an abandoned lot about 5 blocks away." Austin said, with a little glimmer in is eye.

In the beginning of acting class, the teacher had us tell everyone about one of our past theater experiences. Mine as playing Tony in _West Side Story _in middle school.

"I can't believe you remembered." I said softly, blushing and looking at the ground as we walked. We rounded the corner at the end of my block and Austin reached for my hand. Which I gladly accepted, lacing my fingers through his.

"I remember everything about you Justin. Whenever I close my eyes I see your beautiful mocha colored skin. Feel your gaze on mine. Fantasize about your wonderful lips." He said, staring at me with his piercingly beautiful eyes.

My knees almost gave out.

"Do you have any idea the pile of mush you reduce me to Austin? I've never felt like this before." I told him, staring at my beautiful boyfriends face. He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Just enjoying each others presence. Before I knew it we were at a giant empty lot next to a building with a white sheet hanging on it.

"I came by here a few hours ago." Austin said. "And reserved us a cozy little spot in the back."

We walked over to it and my heart did a cartwheel. He had set up a tent with a bunch of blankets and pillows we could sit on and watch the movie. He reached into the backpack he was carrying and pulled out two tupperware containers and a thermos.

"Chocolate covered strawberries, ramen noodles and hot chocolate." Austin explained. I kissed his cheek and went to sit in the tent, pulling him behind me.

About halfway through the movie I turned to Austin and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For remembering _West Side Story_. For the sweet dinner, and for the private area. Your such an incredible boyfriend."

"Well you deserve the best Justin. And I intend to give it to you."

I leaned in and kissed him again. He moaned and I pushed him back softly onto the blankets. He broke the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No not at all." He said, stroking my arm. "I just don't want to go to fast. I want everything we do to be special. Because its both of our first time with a guy." He said sweetly. I nodded in agreement.

"I told my Aunt Betty. About us." I said. Austins eyes expanded and he sat up.

"You did? But I thought you weren't ready."

"I didn't really blurt it out." I said. "I was trying to get my hair perfect and she and I were talking...she just knew..."

"How did she take it?" He asked sweetly.

"She said she loves me no matter what."

"That's amazing babe!" Austin said excitedly.

I blushed.

"I love it when you call me that." I said softly. Austin smiled and kissed me again, pulling me to my earlier position on top of him.

Best. First. Date. EVER!

**What did my wonderful readers think?**


	4. RSVP

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you so much again for all of your support and reviews. I love writing this story and its so nice to get positive reviews back about it. Thank you so much. **

**Now without further adu, chapter 4 of Fade To Grey **

I sat at my vanity staring at that invitation to my mom's wedding . She said I can bring whomever I want…but I know she really wants me to bring a date. I can see it in her face.

I've been wondering lately if she knows about me. She's been acting kind of weird.

You know, weirder then usual.

I really hope Bobby didn't say anything about what he saw the other night. It was really a stupid idea kissing Austin on my family's front porch. But it was our three week anniversary.

**Flashback!**

"_Baby do you realize what today is?" Austin asked me. _

"_Our three week anniversary." I answered. Smile stretching from ear to ear. I swear Austin makes me happier then I have ever been. _

"_That's right." Austin said, cupping his hands gently at the small of my back, pulling me close to him and resting his forehead on mine. _

"_It's the three week anniversary of the day you made me the happiest guy in the world." _

_I blushed so hard. Austin is quite the charmer when he wants to be. _

"_Your getting very brave." I said. "Holding me like this on my porch, what if we get caught?" _

"_Say the word and I'll step back." Austin said, rubbing the small of my back with his very soft hands. _

"_Don't you dare move." I said. Austin chuckled. _

"_Kiss me." I whispered softly. _

"_Now who's the brave one?" Austin joked. I smiled. _

"_Please kiss me?" I begged, using my puppy dog face. _

"_A request I will happily oblige__." Austin said, leaning into me. We kissed for about one minute before I felt a presence in the nxst room, and opened my eyes to see Bobby looking at us. _

**_End of flashback_**

I remember Austin was very understanding about it. He spotted Bobby too and kissed me on the cheek before leaving, whispering '_Don't be afraid, I'm a phone call away.' _

Luckily Bobby agreed not to tell a soul, I just hope he kept that promise.

Mark says I should just go ahead and invite Austin to the wedding. I could tell people he was just my best friend and just the fact that I know he's there for me could be enough.

But I don't want to lie about Austin, not anymore. I feel like it hurts him every time I step further into the closet, bringing him with me. I want to be able to proudly introduce him as my boyfriend to everyone I meet.

Aunt Betty and Bobby both said I should at least tell my mom. That she would understand and love me just the same as she always has.

Maybe I will tell her. I mean she's a hairstylist so she has met a lot of gay people and I've never heard her bash any of them. In fact, she says they're her best customers. Plus, she knows Mark is gay and has no problem that he's a friend of mine.

With a deep breath, I pick up the invitation and mark +1, writing Austin's name beside it.

"Justin?" Mom yelled from downstairs, "Can you come help me with something?"

I put the card in my back pocket and ran downstairs. She was standing at the bottom of the staircase, holding her dress together at the back.

"Sweetie can you zip me up?" She asked. "I have to meet with the florist for some last minute stuff for the wedding."

"No prob." I said, bouncing down the last remaining steps and zippering her up.

Then it hits me that this is the moment I need to tell her…so I go for it. I pulled out the R.S.V.P and hand it out for her.

"This is for you mom." I said.

"Justin I already know your coming to the wedding," she said taking the card and looking down at it for a moment. She saw the box I checked and looked back up at me.

"So your bring your friend Austin?" She asked.

Deep breath

"No." I said.

"But you wrote down his name Justin." She said, looking confused.

"I know but I'm not bringing my friend Austin. I'm bringing my boyfriend Austin... Mom, I'm gay."

There I said it. Its out. I'm out. She hates me, I just know it.

Then all of a sudden she's hugging me with all the force she's got.

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you."

"Wait what?" I said, pulling back. "Your not angry? I just told you I'm dating a boy. I just told you that I'm gay."

"Yes I understand that." Mom said laughing. I got even more confused.

"You don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" She asked shocked. "Justin I could never in a million years hate you. Especially for being something that you were born to be! You are my son and I love you. That never changes"

I was so happy I started to cry. She saw my tears and wiped them away.

"Besides," She said "That Austin is a cutie."

I giggled.

"Well I certainly think so." Mom laughed too, pulling me in for another hug.

"Well tell Austin I can't wait to see him at the wedding. And he better be sitting in the front row, seeing as he is the best man's boyfriend and all." I pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I'll tell him." I said. Mom smiled and picked up her bag.

"Ok now I really do have to get to the florist."

"Go go." I said, ushering her out the door.

"I love you Justin." She called over her shoulder on the way out.

"Love you too mom." I called back before shutting the front door and leaning up against it.

I did it. I came out to my mom, my best friend and she still loved me.

Quick as a flash I pulled out my phone and punched in Austin's number.

"Hey baby." He answered.

"Hey yourself." I said back.

"I can hear you smiling over here, what got you in such a good mood?"

"Just picturing my boyfriend in the tux he's going to wear to my mom's wedding. Which by the way, she said you need to sit in the front row for. Seeing as me and you are a couple and all."

"You told her?" He asked, sounding ecstatic.

"Yes." I answered. "And I feel like celebrating with my wonderful boo."

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked timidly.

"Well the house is empty so… hell yes." I answered, smirking.

"I'm leaving right now."

"Ok see you soon baby." I purred.

"As soon as possible." He answered. I laughed and snapped my phone closed.

**Tadaa! Well what did my wonderful readers think?**


End file.
